Suicidal
by lionbaby120
Summary: Hinata is suicidal, her life is going all wrong but can one blonde haired boy fix her thoughts in way she would have never expected? NaruXHina
1. Hurt

Chapter 1: Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto TT

Hinatas POV

Yelling, screaming, loud music, and suicidal thoughts. I cant take it anymore! My parents are fighting my sister is playing loud annoying music, and I feel like dying just to get rid of all the madness in my life! Why does being a Hyuga suck? Everything in my life sucks. I have no friends I'm being bullied, and my parents constantly fight. They never stop and every time it's a different problem. My life is falling apart and I can't do anything about it. Every time I turn around it's a different problem I have to face. The only way I can get away is to escape this hell forever. Into complete darkness where its just me and my thoughts. That's all I want is for all of this gruesome crap to stop! But I… I can't… I have to do it, just end it all!

Hinata woke up to yelling, and glass shattering _'did they stay up all night?'_ Hinata asked herself with a yawn. She got up, walked lazily to the bathroom washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She went through her closet and found something to wear: a red and black short plaid skirt, and white tank top with a black hoodie. She grabbed her cell phone, backpack, and keys. She slowly walked downstairs peeking around the corner to the kitchen where her parents were fighting. She ran through the kitchen grabbing an apple avoiding the glass being thrown.

When she got to school she put her things in her locker and walked to her class. She was always the first one in class, she liked the extra time to draw pictures. She took out her drawing notebook and started drawing a picture of a black rose, looking like it was crying. After 10 minutes people started coming in, then the bell rang. A blonde boy walked in and looked over her shoulder.

"That's nice, but why so sad?" Naruto said looking at her picture.

He walked away before Hinata could say anything. She only looked at him walking away. _'Who is that'_ she wondered as she eyed him.

"Class we have a new student, his name is Naruto Uzimaki" the teacher said with a smile. The blonde looked annoyed, he looked at Hinata and smiled. She smiled shyly back and blushed. _'Wow he's cute, and just look at those __eyes __are__ like an ocean waiting to swallow you' _Hinata thought to herself with a grin.

"Hinata" said the teacher annoyed

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts.

"Gomen?" Hinata said confused

"We are telling names for Mr. Uzimaki" the teacher said

"oh … Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said in a low tone.

Naruto's POV

'Hinata… shes beautiful, just as her name' he thought as he examined her.

After 5th period Naruto and Hinata went to lunch. Hinata sat at her usual table, alone. Naruto walked in with his tray and seeked somewhere to sit. He spotted Hinata and headed over to her table. 'I wonder why no one else is sitting at this table' he thought to himself as he sat down. He sat across from Hinata, the moment he put his tray down Hinatas opal eyes instantly looked at his azul eyes.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" Naruto asked

"Um, y-yea sure" Hinata said confused hiding the blush from her cheeks she continued eating.

"Hinata… right?" Naruto asked her

"y-yes" she said

"That's a beautiful name… did you know I means sunflower" Naruto said happily.

"oh umm.. arigatou" Hinata said with a slight blush

While they were talking about names, a kid walked over to Naruto.

"That girl is a freak, you don't want to be around her" said the brown haired kid with red markings on his cheeks. Hinatas face turned red with anger as she glared at the boy. The table behind them started laughing and making comments at Hinata. Naruto looked shocked and angry at the same time. Hinata tuned scarlet red infuriated, tears in her eyes. Naruto looked at Hinata and turned sympathetic, he knew how it felt, and how much it hurt.

"Hey…don't listen to then they don't know how unique you are" Naruto said with his trade mark grin.

Hinatas face lighted to a pink rose color.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a smile.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right?" he said giving her a thumbs up and smiling.

_'Friends?'_ Hinata thought with a grin.

A/N: My best friend Zuki Uchiha gave me this idea when we were out together brainstorming ideas. If you like the like story idea give her props. I'm just writing the story.


	2. A new friend?

Chapter 2: A new friend?

Disclaimer:… I don't own Naruto… sniff

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

!TIMESKIP!

After lunch Naruto and Hinata walked to their next class together. There next class would be Social Studies. Their lesson was about orphans and parents that were abusive towards their children. While the lesson was being taught Hinatas face was turning red, and she started fumbling with her fingers. Naruto sitting next to her looked at her with suspicion

"Uh, Hinata are you ok… your all red and jumpy" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata jumped from his warm breath tickling her ear.

"N-nothing's wrong!" Hinata whispered back

"Shizune-sama, may I go to the bathroom… please" Hinata said anxiously

"Yes, go quickly though please" said shizune

Hinata jumped out of her seat and ran out the door slamming it.

_'What's wrong with her'_ Naruto thought frowning

Hinatas POV

'Finally away…. I cant stand when they teach lessons like that. I have to deal with it everyday at home why here too! All I listen to is yelling and screaming and uhhhhh! I do the best I can in school its just… its so hard when your thinking about home life. Like what's gonna happen today when I get home! If my step mother is going to come upstairs and beat me I don't know! I cant concentrate at all, but its not my fault.' Tears welled up in Hinatas opal eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. 'What am I… I have no family. I have no one to love and I have no friends… well except Naruto. Naruto has always been there for me, he's so sweet. I've known him for a while now… and he always tells me something to make me happy. He doesn't just walk away or laugh at me… no he doesn't. We tell each other everything, but I haven't told him about my family yet. I think I will today, I trust him with my life now. Although he may have gotten an idea today because I just ran out like that. Ill tell him today after school… I hope he'll understand!' Hinata washed her face with water in the bathroom sink. She dryed her face with a paper towel, looked in the mirror and smiled. She went back to class and sat down next to Naruto.

Narutos POV

'Hinata is acting so strange… I don't know whats up with her. Ever since we've been doing the lesson in class she's been so… so… I don't know. She'll tell me soon I'm not going to ask… well maybe.

"Hina-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked sympathetically

"Yea, I'm fine… umm hey do you want to meet me somewhere after school, I have to tell you something. Hinata said nervously

"Umm yea that could be cool I'm free, so where would you want to meet?" Naruto asked

"Hmm, well since your in love with ramen, you couldn't meet me at the ramen shop at 6:00"Hinata said smiling. (A/N: RAMEN! drools )

Naruto gave her "the grin" "Sounds good… and tastes good" He said the last part he mumbled to himself. Hinata giggle at his comment.

"Uzumaki and Hyuga be quiet" said Shizune in a harsh tone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narutos POV (again….)

After school Naruto walked up into his apartment and plopped on his bed. He put his hands under his head and closed his eyes.

' I wonder what Hina-chan has to tell me. I have to tell her something as well too. Ever since I met her I just had this.. this feeling. During the months we've been friends, iv wanted to be more than just that. I think I'm falling for her… I have to tell her!

---------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinatas POV

At the Hyuga Mansion

Hinata lay on her bed facing the window listing to Linkin Park on her lavender colored IPod. It was now 5:30 she would leave soon to meet Naruto. 'I don't know if I really want to tell Naruto about my family. I mean what if he doesn't understand… what if—'She heard the door slam and someone stomping up the stairs.

"HINATAAAAAA" her step-mother yelled, obviously drunk due by slurred words.

Hinata heard this, grabbed her keys, phone and IPod and jumped out the window and onto the tree next to her room. Just as she closed her window and crouched down so no one could see her. Her step- mom burst through her room and started calling her name. Throwing and knocking down things in the process. She held a beer in one hand, she looked horrid! Her clothes were stained and her shirt was half off her slim body. Her eyes were as big as light bulbs (A/N: yessss the top of the light bulb for you discombobulated people) and her hair… not even gonna go there . Neji came running into my room and shoved her out. All I heard was someone thumping down the stairs. (A/N: haha yes, she fell down the stairs hehe)

After the drama Hinata looked at her watch it read 5:55 'I crap I gotta go!' She slid down the tree and ran to the ramen shop. When she got there it was 6:01 (A/N: muhaha shes late!) She spotted Naruto sitting in a chair surrounded by empty bowls of ramen. Hinata slid in the seat next to him.

"Sorry I'm late" Hinata said as she ordered a bowl of ramen. Naruto looked at his watch and gave her a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Right… Hina-chan you're a minute late… not two if it makes you happy" he said chuckling

Hinata smiled as he slurped her ramen. Three bowls later, Naruto and Hinata both rubbed their stomachs and sighed.

"That was the stuff right there!" Naruto said smiling

"Haha wow… yea well get have to go now" she said cheerily standing up and grabbing Naruto by the hand.

"Wait… what I thought—" Naruto said confused until he was cut off.

"Well, you thought wrong I'm taking you somewhere special" she said the last part in a low tone

………TBC…….

A/N: GOD that was hard… im so excited 2nd chapter DONE! On my first fanfic… yeaaaaa. Ok well the next chapter will have… lets say a quarter cup of fluff… haha…. Only a little..


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance

Disclaimer: we all loath saying it but… to bad breaths in I don't own Naruto exhales…

It took Naruto and Hinata over an hour to get to their destination. Hinata put a blind fold over Naruto's eyes half way there. They climbed up a steep hill. They got to the top and Hinata took off Naruto's blindfold. They were outside of Konoha, the sun was just starting to set. They sat on the hill that looked over the whole city. The sky was filled with shades of pink, purple, yellow, and blue like Naruto's eyes it was magical. Naruto's eyes were wide and his mouth was dangling to the ground drooling. It was so wide Hinata swore she would get sucked in. Hinata looked out to the sky dreamily. When she looked back at Naruto there was a puddle of Naruto's drool. She giggled and slightly closed his mouth with her finger. He looked and his jaw dropped again.

_'__god__ she looks so beautiful with the sun hitting her face like that'_ he thought.

"Isn't it beautiful Naruto- kun?" Hinata asked looking out "yes you are" Naruto said instantly. "Naruto-kun?" she said softly look at his azul eyes. "I-I mean um…" Naruto studded as he started looking everywhere but at her.

_' crap__, crap, crap now she __cant__ trust me what is she going to think of me!__'_ he thought worriedly

Naruto started getting up to run away. He was at the standing point when soft, yet strong arms pulled him down. She accidentally pulled him to hard which caused him to fall on top of her. Both of them locked eyes and blushed madly.

"Hinata I'm sorry it's just—"Naruto was cut off by a finger on his lips

"It's ok Naruto-kun, arigato" Hinata said with a smile on her face. "Anyway, the whole reason we came up here is… well I have to tell you something. Something about my family, remember how I ran out of class today? That's that I have to talk to you about." Hinata slowly

Naruto's eyes looked intently at hers, he had a serious look on this face. He had told himself that if someone he cared for had problems and especially with their families, he would always be there for them. Hinata saw this and knew he would understand. She took a deep breath and was about to talk when Naruto interrupted her.

"Hinata, I just want to let you know, if you get all emotional on me, ill always be here no matter what. He held out his hand for her, she took it and oddly examined it. Her hand was smaller than his and paler. His hand was rough while hers was smooth. She entwined their fingers; the fit was perfect, Hinata smiled at the feeling.

"ok, I'm ready" Hinata said squeezing his hand softly. He gave her a nod and squeezed back.

"ok, it all started when I was a little girl. I was 10 years old, My mom died when I was 7 years old. It was just me, Neji, Hinabi, and my dad Hiashi Hyuga for a couple of years. Then my dad met someone at a bar one night her name was Lin. He went on some dates with her, then started to bring her home on occasion. When Hinabi, Neji, and I met her we didn't like her at all. We could tell she was bad news once we got to know her a little. We didn't tell my dad because we wanted him to be happy, and we thought maybe she wasn't bad. But, then… a 2 months later she moved in with us that's when the chaos started." Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand tighter. "She would start yelling at us for the smallest things. One day Hinabi didn't do something she had asked. She yelled at her, and when Hinabi tried to defend herself…she hit Hinabi. All of us went straight to my dad and told him outside and she told him hers. He believed her… not his own children. She took advantage of his sympathy for her and did that every day to us. None of us could fight back, not even Neji when she hit him.

After two years of that pain… came more. My dad proposed to her… they had the wedding. They have been married for 3 months now. After the 2nd month she began cheating on my dad and all of us knew except him. Two nights a week she sneaks out of the house, my dad has a nightshift where he works so he doesn't know. By the time she gets back, she goes to work, but my dad has no idea. He thinks that she also has a night and all day shift. (A/N: I'm not trying to make her dad sound dumb.. but… ya know). 2 weeks ago she brought another man into the house; Lin (stepmom) was drunk. When I got home afterschool I found them having sex in my room! I told my dad and talked to him about her and our problems with her. But he reassured me nothing was wrong I still hated her. That same night she came into my room" tears welled in Hinatas moonlight eyes as she squeezed Naruto's hand tighter. She was angry at me for telling my dad about her with that man. So she started to hit me and yell at me, soon he hitting turned into beating. Neji heard my screaming and got her off of me. I was unconscious, and had cuts, and bruises everywhere. They sent me to the hospital, I was there for 3 days, and she had also broken one of my ribs. Tsunade had taken care of me, back to health. When I came back… she was still there! My dad forgave her this once, it was an accident. (A/N: MAN accident my $$... I would have gotten home and beaten her… back to the story hehehe).

" I don't know what I would do if that ever happened to Hinabi. If it ever did I would die! To know your little sister could be in the same pain as you, just makes me broken inside. That would never happen to Neji… well because it's Neji! But I was late today because I found her with another man; she didn't want my dad to know. She tried to hurt me again.

Remember the first time I met you. At lunch, the kid who told you I was…you know. He was my boyfriend in 7th grade, his name was Kiba Inzuka. I told him the same thing I'm telling you. When I finished he called my family abusive and freak like. He never talked to me again after that. He spread rumors all over the school about me. No one likes me now... and I have no one to talk to… except you.. Unless you think I'm a freak too.

Naruto's POV

'Wow… Hinata has been through so much. I never thought an angel like that had gone through hell. And she's still going through it! I'm definitely not going to be like that Kiba kid; he missed out on something extraordinary. Who could ever think of Hinata as a freak? She's so beautiful, and kind, she's perfect! How could anyone not want her '

Naruto stood up with Hinatas hand still in his causing her to stand as well. When they were up their faces were only inches apart. Naruto closed the space and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata hesitated slightly then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck playing with his spiky hair. With that he deepened the kiss asking her for an entrance by licking the lower part of her soft lips. She was slightly shocked, yet yearning for it, she slowly opened her mouth. They explored each other's mouths it was an amazing feeling for both. He loved the taste of her sweet mouth on his tongue. She enjoyed the taste of his ramen flavored mouth on her tongue. This was a cherished moment for them. They both parted in need of air, and smiled while blushing fiercely. Hinata knew Naruto's answer was yes, he would be with her always and forever.

…..TBC….

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!... ok im not to happy with this chapter.. it made me mad.. her whole story.. is kinda.. well you know you read it.. but I PROMIS there will be better chapters starting with the next one! Chapter 4!

Lionbaby120


	4. Wanting

OMG first of all thank you all for your reviews! I feel so proud of myself… kind of lol. Im berry berry sorry I couldn't write this sooner.. iv been grounded and still am for that fact don't tell anyone! Lol thanks for waiting so long and im sorry again! Here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4: Wanting

Recap my SHORT version: Naruto and Hinata made- out… and Naruto accepted her! Yea! Ok here's chapter 4!

After the kiss Naruto and Hinata stood there holding each other tightly and gazing deep into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. They were in there own little world and no one could interrupt of course except a cell phone ringing annoyingly! Hinatas phone rang and they were knocked back to reality. They both jumped slightly at the interruption while she took out her phone and answered it.

"H –Hello" Hinata said into the phone with an unsure voice. "Hinata where are you!?!" Hiashi ordered with obvious fury in his voice. "Um, I –I'm…" Hinata said softly looking for the words for where she was. "Come home, now!" Hiashi barked before hanging up. Hinata shudder slightly as she recalled his tone, but shook it off when she felt Narutos arms tighten around her waist. Hinata looked up at him with pleading eyes. He knew she had to go, but he didn't want her to.

They ended up at the Hyuga Compound soon after Hinatas phone call. "Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Hinata- Chan" Naruto said scratching the back or his head. "S-sure Naruto- kun" Hinata said looking down at the ground. She started walking to the front gate, when she felt a hand grasp her arm. She turned around and met his blue orbs with her moonlight ones. "N-Naruto—"Hinata was cut off by Naruto bringing him closer to her with centimeters between them. He slowly closed the space by pressing his lips softly on hers. Surprisingly she deepened the kiss which shocked him but only slightly when he felt her arms around his neck. He held on twined his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer. He started nibbling on the bottom of her lip asking for an entrance. She gladly accepted and let him explore her mouth. They finally broke apart gasping for air Naruto was smirking as he put his head in the crook of her neck taking in her sweet lavender scent.

"I should get going, bye Hinata- Chan" Naruto said with a smirk, the look on her face was a defiant pout. "I promise I'll be back tomorrow" he said softly. "Ok Naruto- kun I'll hold you to that" Hinata said smiling. And with that, hey both went their separate ways back home only to dream about each other.

**THE**** E****ND**... kidding kidding I don't wanna get shot today by angry people!

Hinata woke up by something… no someone breathing warm air on her neck. She shifted slightly still half asleep with her eyes still shut. The breathing on her neck had stopped as she opened her eyes slowly. They widened, for she was staring into someone's ocean like eyes swallowing her in. "N- naruto- kun" she whispered still shocked." Oh, um sorry did I wake you?' naruto asked nervously chuckling. She was too hypnotized by his eyes she didn't even hear his question. "Hina- chan… are you ok? Naruto asked smirking now at the way she looked at him. Hinata snapped back to reality when she saw him smirking. "Nani" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes. Naruto chuckled softly "nothing Hinata never mind" he said reassuringly. Hinata just brushed it off with a simple tired shrug. "I came here to take you somewhere so c'mon and get dressed!" naruto said happily. Hinata slowly looked over at the clock it was 5:30… yes in the morning. She turned back to face naruto with a 'what, the hell' look.

"C'mon Hinata! Please for me, I want to take you somewhere really special" Naruto said pouting. Hinata softly giggled at his pout as she got up and walked into her closet (walk in closet! Yea) she shut the door or so she thought, and went to pick out her selection of clothes for the day.

The closet was cracked open, yet enough for Naruto to get a good view. Hinata threw her pajamas into her laundry basket in the corner as she put on her bra. Naruto was getting up to get tell Hinata her door was still open. But as he approached a massive blush came over his amazed face as he started thinking about things... he shouldn't have been thinking about. He was looking at Hinata picking out clothes half naked for god's sake!!!. As he saw her perfect, curvy, glowing body his mouth dropped slightly. Then it dropped all the way when she bent down to pick up her dropped shirt. Oh god did he want her, he felt like bursting in and claiming her body as his. He had never seen this part of Hinata… but he sure did like it.

After Naruto finally calmed down and stopped thinking those… let's just say certain thoughts. Hinata came out of the closet (A/N: noooo! Not like that out of the closet hahaha). She had on a big baggy lavender sweat shirt, and blue jeans. Naruto was slightly disappointed at her selection of clothing. "How come you're wearing so much stuff, you should take it off" Naruto said. At that Hinatas cheeks were painted rose colored as she looked down at the ground.

"I- I mean" Naruto sputtered nervously "Isn't it cold outside though" Hinata asked interrupting his embarrassment looking out the window. "No not really, if you get cold ill warm you up." Naruto said with a hidden smirk! Hinata blushed massively at this comment and it seemed Naruto didn't care. She took off her shirt revealing a baggy black shirt. He was still disappointed but dealt with it. Hinata grabbed her keys and cell phone as they headed out.

Naruto took Hinata into the woods on the top of the tallest tree. There was a small tree house up there, they climbed up and sat on the edge of it looking out. Naruto was in the back of Hinata with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She was leaning back sitting in between his legs, and listening to his warm breath in her ear. It was cold this early in the morning and as Naruto said he would warm her up. His chest was so soft and warm against her back, when she relaxed enough, she could hear his heart beat thumping.

They could see the whole forest lit in exquisite colors. It was like all the colors of the rainbow painted the sky just for them to see. It was just as astonishing as Hinatas sunset scene except now it was the sunrise. The coloring lit everything just perfectly! Hinata looked just like Naruto when he saw her sunset for the first time. Her jaw was dropped slightly and her eyes were wide with wonder. Naruto chuckled softly and closed her mouth with his finger just as she did with him.

After a few minutes of taking in the scenery, Naruto took Hinatas hands in his and entwined them together and put them in her lap.

"I was kind of like you, I always came out here when things got hard, and I built this tree house when I was only seven." Naruto said with a now sadden face.

"You had problems with you family as well?" Hinata asked hesitating slightly

"I—"before he could finish a flustered soft voice interrupted him.

"Oh Naruto- kun, I'm so sorry, how could I have forgotten something like that" Hinata said in a caring voice. She turned to look at naruto who was looking out at the sunrise with a still sadden face with eyes to match. "It's ok Hinata…" Naruto said quietly still avoiding her eyes.

Hinata had a look of anxiety on her angelic face. She started to fiddle with their fingers. It felt like hours to her before Naruto finally said something. "I'm sorry Hinata… it's really not your fault, I didn't know everything about you and I shouldn't have expected you to know everything about me." Naruto said finally looking at her.

Hinata looked up at him with glistening eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. He closed the space and pressed his lips onto hers, they shaped their lips together. Naruto softly licked the lower half of Hinatas lip. She happily granted him the entrance and they explored each other's mouth hungrily. They soon parted in need of air, naruto trailed kisses up and down Hinatas exposed neck. It sent shivers of pleasure up her spine as she felt his warm breath. She gave a moan when she felt naruto lightly sucking on her neck right underneath her ear. He inhaled her sweet scent while he grinned in satisfaction at hearing her moan.

He slowly lifted his head to meet her somewhat sad lavender eyes. "What's wrong" naruto said softly while putting a piece of her fallen hair behind her ear. "It's nothing except… well you know everything about me, but I want to hear your story". Hinata said in an unsure tone. "So how about we both get to know each other…" Hinata said looking into his azul eyes.

…TBC…

A/N: please review!!!! That's of course number one and number two! What do you think, this chapter was really all fluff… kinda sorta not really lol hope you liked it! Now chapter 5 will be short so I'm going to update as soon as I can! I'm grounded… no one knows I'm doing this.. so don't tell ok Shhh!


	5. Aishiteru

Chapter 5: Aishiteru 

A/N: Yea! Chapter 5! I'm so happy, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You all are my little rock stars! Lol please keep reading and reviewing!

**Warning**:** this chapter is EXTRA short lol so.. yea ill have chapter 6 up in.. like… well I cant tell u that.. can I lol it will be up soon I promise! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. 

Naruto looked into Hinatas pleading eyes and nodded. "Ok you're going to be the last one I tell though I'm sick of telling people "naruto said with a grimace in remembrance of the people he's told. Hinatas eyes went sad, had she made him mad just out of a simple request? Naruto saw this "no, but its ok… as I said you're the last one" Naruto said with a reassuring smile. Hinata nodded and smiled even though her eyes still had a tint of sadness. Naruto sighed and held on to her body tighter. 

"I was born by my mother Kushina Uzumaki, my father as you know the fourth hokage Yondaime Hokage but his real name was Minato Namikaze." Naruto sighed again as he put on a far- off look. "My father sealed the Nine- tailed Demon Fox inside of me shortly after I was born. Apparently that was the way to keep the village safe. The price you paid for sealing the nine- tailed fox is… your life. But I heard that my father had asked the village to see me as a hero of the village, not a monster. They did the opposite of that he asked, they were all fearful of me. The kids at the academy would call me names, and push me around. It was so hard for me, that's when I built this tree house.. type thing. I would sit up here and just cry, I would always think. What makes me so different from everyone else… just because I have something inside of me? Sometimes I hated my father, than I thought that I shouldn't. he was just trying to do what was best for the village. So every day after school I would come up here. To think and a lot of times just plain cry myself to sleep. I finally realized... crying me wasn't getting anywhere. So I thought to myself as I was looking at the sunrise one morning… that if the sun can get up and always stay bright. Then so can I, and it doesn't matter what kind of obstacles I go through, i will still stay the same: hyper super- active ninja!! "Naruto said the last part pumping his fist in the air rock lee style. 

Hinata the whole time however had the same far- off look as naruto first did when he began. She still hadn't snapped out of it… until "Hinata!" Naruto said loudly. Hinata was started and jumped in the hold of naruto. "s- sorry naruto- kun" Hinata said alerted. "its ok Hinata- chan… but I'm still not done… this is something I've never told anyone." Naruto said seriously, Hinata looked up at him curiously. Naruto took a deep sigh and entwined his hands with Hinatas.

"As you know this is my first year at your school, at fist I thought it would just be more people to make fun of me and hate me. But I found I had so many friends, everyone accepts me… for who I am. And you're the the one who accepts me most. The first time I saw you, I just knew… I had this feeling. Then I got to know you and I spent more and more time with you. You were my real and only true 

friend. Right now though at this moment… I realize you are so much more than a friend… more than a lover!, you're my everything Hinata." Naruto said with a soft voice as he looked into Hinatas lavender eyes. "I- I love you Hinata… so much I can't even explain in words." Naruto said with so much love in his voice it made Hinatas tear- welled eyes widen. Tears spewed from Hinatas eyes, she couldn't see anymore. Yet she managed to knock naruto down with a tight embrace that he gladly returned. Hinata stayed comfortably laying on top of naruto for minutes to pass. 

She squirmed up to Narutos ear her breath warm and intoxicating. She softly whispered "Aishiteru naruto- kun. 

Naruto looked up and smiled softly at the still crying raven haired woman he loved. He lifted his head slightly and pressed his lips to hers. As he tightened his arms around her waist, he deepened the kiss. She was slightly nibbling on his lower lip. He asked for an entrance which she gladly accepted and they're tongues danced for a while before both parted for need of air. 

Thisisalinethingithisisalinethiasfknagfkladgnklsndgklnagksndgskldngk YEA 

Mean while at the house… someone… was… getting…

…..TBC…..

Ok well yep that was chapter 5 sorry it was EXTRA short but yea…**please review** a little warning this next chapter might make u kind of sad or even piss u off.. yep.. it depends on who u sings areee! Lol ok well chowabella! 

Lionbaby120


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note!

Ok Hi All! This news contains info about the story... obviously ok so the thing is I lost my note book… yeaaa and that's where I write everything. I lost it and that's why I haven't updated in forever BUT! I just found it! Yey me lol so I will be updating as soon as I can. I promise to never lose it again! Lol thank you for reading and reviewing!

Lionbaby120


	7. Dont go

**IMPORTANT!!**

**A/N: Ok.. im sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever..no one let me use the computer long enough at my moms house… and I lost my notebook yo! I was like holy skittles who took the rainbow! I looked everywhere I was gonna start a National treasure hunt... be in the next movie haha ok then lol. So I just found it!! YEA so I'm updating now! Be happy! Thank you for reading keep reviewing! **

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time Naruto and Hinata finally got down from the tree house, it was 2:00 in the afternoon… they had left at 6:00 am! Hinata needed to get home and quick; her father would be home soon.

Naruto walked her to her door and gave her a goodbye kiss, they made plans to meet later and have dinner at the ramen stand. Or so they thought… (muhaha cough) Naruto watched Hinata walk through the door, he waved as she shut the door and left.

Hinatas POV

"Hello, anyone home?" Hinata yelled while walking into the kitchen to put on a pot of pear and eat a pear. Usually Neji or Hinabi would come down and give her a briefing about how bad the damage was done been between father and Lin. But no one came, Hinata activated her Byunkugan, she found no one. She got a sudden chill up her spin. She went upstairs and wandered through each room. Her room, Neji's room… the Hinabi's room.

What Hinata saw made her stomach churn as she let out an agonizing scream. She found blood splattered everywhere all over hinabi's bed, walls, and floor. She stood in the doorway in pure devastation she was so into her thoughts, she didn't notice the person standing behind her. He laid a hand on her shoulder as he whispered "Hinata". She turned and tried to attack him, he blocked it easily for he was expecting it.

"Neji-kun!" she exclaimed with tears flowing freely down her eyes as she tightly embraced her cousin which he eagerly returned. After a few moments of their embrace they let go. She took a step back and looked directly into Neji's eyes; she saw a reflection of her. He looked so pale and fragile; all traces of happiness and strength were nowhere to be found. His voice was hoarse when he had whispered her name. But his eyes… they told it all, they were filled with agony. "Neji-kun, what happened?" she whispered.

"Come" he said, as he went down the stairs into the living room and sat on the couch. Hinata sat in front of him with a sadden expression. Neji began:

"Hinabi is in the hospital, she has… a 5 chance of living" Neji said softly. Hinata let out a soft gasp as tears slid down her soft cheeks. "How?" she managed to gasp out.

"Lin (step mom), as usual, came home drunk. Today was the day she brought home another man. I was out with my team, and you were out… where were you?" "I was with my friend Naruto" Hinata said quietly. Neji gave her a stern look and continued. "Hinabi was home alone when they came. We don't 

know much that happened except that she was..." Neji took a deep breath. "Raped, and beaten." Neji tried his hardest to stay strong for Hinata, by putting on an emotionless mask. Hinata let out a small scream as she continued to bawl. Neji picked her up and cradled her in his lap while she cried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**At the hospital**

Hiashi, Neji and Hinata sat in a circle around Hinabi. Hinata and Neji sat on either side of Hinabi's bed while Hiashi sat at the foot. Everyone was silent; there was nothing to talk about. At times you heard whimpers coming from Hinata as she looked down at her sister. She couldn't believe it, her loving sister… just lying there lifeless she couldn't, no she wouldn't believe it. As Hinata held Hinabi's hand she started counting the tear drops falling on her. She was up to 98 tear drops.

Sakura came in giving a reassuring look to her friend Hinata. She whispered in Hinata ear "Naruto is here to see Hinabi, should I let him in?" A hint of happiness spread over Hinatas face. "Yes please" she whispered back.

Moments later Naruto entered the room with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a single rose in the other. He put the bouquet of flowers in a vase next to Hinabi's bed side, and went over to Hinata giving her the rose. Hinata stood and embraced him, which he returned embracing her tightly. "Thank you for coming" she said softly in his ear. "Anything for you" Naruto said back.

Hinata let go of Naruto and turn around to face her family. "Father, Neji- kun, this is my friend from school: Naruto" she stated in a soft tone. Neji and Hiashi scanned every inch of naruto carefully.

"Whom do you belong to?" Hiashi asked looked down at Hinabi.

"Father don't-"Hinata started, only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Hinata its ok… My mother Kushina Uzumaki died immediately after I was born. My father was the 4th hokage."

Hiashi and neji's face soften a little. "I am sorry for your losses" Hiashi said.

"So your kid who has the Kuybi sealed within him?" Neji said nonchalantly

"That's me alright" Naruto stated proudly, but with a small grimace.

"Well it as very nice to meet you… Naruto Uzumaki" Hiashi said as he stood and shook Naruto's hand while eyeing him one last time. "c'mon Neji, we must go to the hokage to get information." Hiashi said while heading towards the door. "Hinata, feel free to come and go as you please, you to Mr. Uzumaki" Hiashi stated closing the door behind Neji.



Once they were out the door Hinata started crying. Naruto was by her side instantaneously embracing her strongly. He led her over to the wall and sat down against it, Hinata in between his legs. As he held her tightly to his warm chest he started whispering gentle words in her ear.

Hinata dozed on and off, his chest so soft and warm; she could hear his heartbeat it was so soothing that she finally passed out.

**Naruto's POV**

Oh man Hina- chan's been through so much, and I feel so helpless .Of all the months iv known her I never knew she could be… like this. She's so fragile and pale. At least she's not crying anymore. She looks so peaceful in her sleep like a broken angel.

He softly stroked her cheek and smiled at the most beautiful thing in his arms. "I swear we will find the people who did this to Hinabi. I'll do whatever it takes." Naruto whispered to Hinata. He soon fell into a deep sleep with his love in his arms.

OMG! I know lol I'm sorry but its done... not the story but the chapter. Yea I SWEAR the next one won't be as long... not long at all actually. 


	8. Decision

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: ok so my updating schedule is not up to date I know I'm sorry… it's just I say I'm gonna update... and well nothing happens lol I'm determined now. Anyway so FYI this chapter isn't going to be pretty… have fun please review! (No flames or I will haunt you down… )**

**I've also been told that I have spelled Hanabi wrong… my apologies I will spell it right from now on **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Hinata woke to an annoying and constant beeping in her ear. Sighing deeply, she squirmed and stretched. "Um, ouch" naruto said, the cause her stretching hit him in the nose. "Sorry" she squeaked, she had forgotten she fell asleep in naruto's arms. He chuckled softly and tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled softly and turned around to meet his time stopping eyes. Naruto closed the two centimeters between them and pressed his lips against hers. Slightly nipping at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, without hesitation she let him in and twined their tongues together. They broke away panting for air, as naruto traced her lips with his fingers. She smiled under them and kissed them lightly.

She got up and saw Hinabi still laying there lifeless. She almost forgot… she wanted to forget. Her small smile turned into an agonizing look of sorrow. Naruto, right behind her got up and wrapped his arms tightly around Hinatas waist. Putting his chin on her shoulder, and took his hand in her entwining them giving her a reassuring squeeze. After a few moments of silence and Hinatas almost inaudible sobs she removed Naruto from her and went over to stand over Hanabi. Shakily she reached down and caressed Hanabi's cold, and slightly wet cheek. Wet, because of Hinatas tears falling onto her sister's opaque face. After staring lovingly, yet mourning at Hanabi, Hinata went back to naruto. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, he wrapped his arms around her waist just as tight. Putting her face in the crook of his face, she let more tears rush in. After 15 of holding each other they ended up on a chair. With Hinata sitting on Naruto's lap, yet still in the same position they were in standing.

Few moments later, Hiashi and Neji came in. Annoyance, and fury was planted on they're faces. With Hinata stood pulling Naruto up with her and intertwined their fingers.

"Did you find anything?" Hinata asked slight anxiety in her soft voice.

"We searched the house again we found the man's wallet. It has all of his information, but that's the only good part" Neji said softly.

"The bad part is, we took it to Tsunade-sama hoping she would give us permission to go." Neji said somberly. "And?" Hinata whispered almost inaudible.

"Since I cannot go regardless, neji is the only available Jounin for a while, and all the ANBU are on missions as well." Hiashi said with a steady stoic look on his face.

"She said I cannot go… its too dangerous." Neji said with a slightly agitated expression.

"We have to wait… for at least two to three more weeks. " Hiashi stated.

With the atmosphere now grim, they stayed silent, pondering about the situation. After hours of wandering around the room and their minds aimlessly, they went home.

The next morning:

Naruto was sitting next to Hinatas slumbering body. (a/n: I know he's acting kind of stalkerish, but he's not… just a little f.y.i.) After a while Hinata opened her eyes, and yawned. She sat up and spotted naruto. Startled she jumped slightly giving Naruto the "what the hell look again". Naruto gave a slight smile, leaned over and gave her a butterfly kiss. He was about to pull away when Hinata grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close to press her lips against his. He deepened the kiss while she sighed into him. After a few more seconds, the parted in great need of air, while breathing each other's the both relaxed. Naruto moved and sat behind Hinata as usual wrapping his arms around her and laying his head in the crook of her neck. "Hinata" he breathed against her neck.

Narutos POV

'Damn I'm so confused; I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I didn't even really get to hear the whole story about Hanabi. Hinatas going to fall apart if her sister doesn't make it.'

"N-naruto, I have to ask you something" Hinata said quietly.

"Anything hinata- chan"

"I decided last night, I couldn't tell you because neji and father were in the room." Naruto got a suspicious and worried look on his face as she spoke. "I'm going to leave the village and search for lin, hoping that man will be with her. And I'm going to kill them" Hinata stated with unexpected vigor.

"Hinata-"naruto started but got cut off by a finger to his lips.

"Naruto, please… I need to do this" hinata said with her eyes pleading.

Naruto sat pondering for a moment '_omg she wants WHAT! is she insane, no, no she just cares about others. but this revenge thing is starting to remind me about sasuke teme, ill let her go, but i_ have _to go with her_.' Naruto stared into her eyes still contemplating. Finally he sighed.

"ok" he mouthed, hinata smiled happily "but on one condition" Naruto stated "I have to go with you, make sure your safe". "I wouldn't have it any other way, thank you naruto- kun."

TBC…..

A/N: So what did u think of Hinata's request eh?! ok again sorry it was so late… sigh just message me from now on and politely say "get on with it woman!!" and uhh… yea besides me cussing you out lol just kidding, if your that anxious though just remind me! Don't forget to review!! Thank you for reading! No flames… or else


End file.
